Two Worlds, One Fate
by Sera Scrivenger
Summary: "Why can you not say what is in your head?" she asked thoughtfully. "Why can you not stop saying what is in yours?" (Harry Potter and Naruto Crossover - Pairing: Gaara x Luna - Full summary inside :D ) -DISCONTINUED-
1. Prologue: Twist Of Fate

**Author's Note:**

 **Hi everyone! Okay, so this was basically just a wild idea I had a while back and I thought I'd start writing this story just for the fun of it. Normally I write longer chapters, but I'd rather keep it short and sweet, than prolonged and boring. This is just the prologue; setting the scene for what is to happen, but I can't wait to hear what you guys think. :)**

 **Anyhow, on with the summary: In this story, Dumbledore had received a prophecy of an unexpected visitor that would arrive. Then one night, an anomaly occurs outside the castle and Gaara is somehow transported to the Wizarding World. Trouble is bound to occur, and with Gaara being isolated by many of the students, one girl goes out of her way to befriend him. (Three guesses who that is. XD)  
**

 **I have never written a story involving Luna before, so this is a little experiment on my part. :) Hope you all like the prologue and I'll try to have the next chapter up soon!**

The first thing to occur was the longest silence ever recorded in their history. In a world of magic, divination and enchanted creatures, there shouldn't have been anything that was deemed strange for the various witches and wizards of Hogwarts. However, 'strange' didn't even begin to describe the events that were unfolding before the eyes of the bespectacled headmaster and his ensemble.

"We cannot afford to take any chances, Headmaster," the voice of Severus echoed through the empty chamber. "It's too great a risk to keep him here, not to mention the trouble that could ensue if he were to be confronted by the students."

Minerva glared at the stone faced potion master, before addressing the headmaster.

"He's just a boy, Albus. Surely he couldn't-"

"Need I remind you that despite all of our defenses and enchantments; ones that were specifically designed to ward off intruders and prohibit apparation in and out of the castle, were breached the minute he appeared?" Snape responded, pointing an accused finger at the object of his argument. "We don't know what he is capable of and we should treat this matter as we would any other."

"So you propose we lock him up and treat him as a prisoner? The boy has already been through so much, he doesn't even know where he is!" McGonagall exclaimed in a hushed tone.

"It is the way we have always treated trespassers, and it only seems fair we offer the intruder the same courtesy," Snape replied in his usual monotone voice.

The banter between the two continued, while the pale blue eyes of the bearded wizard glossed over the unconscious figure lying on the hospital bed before them. His fiery red hair stood out amongst the white sheets as his breathing escalated; a pained expression adorning the boy's features. Dumbledore's eyes traveled to his right where he eyed the peculiar object that had accompanied their visitor. A cracked gourd, filled to the brim with sand leaned against the wall. The night's events replayed in his mind as his face set in a thoughtful expression.

 _A loud crackling had resounded through the castle, followed by the fierce howling of wind. The sky ripped open in a flash of bright light, lightning scattering all around the castle. The cloaked figures of the headmaster and the house heads hurried outside._

 _A large bolt of lightning snaked across the sky and flung towards the Astronomy Tower. With haste, McGonagall cast a defensive spell; an invisible shield surrounding the tower. Yet, the moment the energy bolt made contact, a loud explosion occurred, the force of it sending a gust of wind towards them. At once, three more streaks of lightning expanded across the sky two of which headed directly towards the castle. Dumbledore pulled out his wand, and swung his arm in a circular motion before a large, silvery shield appeared and encased the bolts of energy in an enormous translucent orb. Straining himself, Dumbledore kept the ball of energy suspended in the air, before flinging his wand forward, sending the orb directly toward the source of light._

 _The collision caused a deafening explosion that sent forks of lightning across the once starry sky. The wind was picking up, all gushing towards the opening in the sky as McGonagall prepared another defensive spell, but she stopped abruptly when a painful scream erupted from the light. Snape stepped forward, casting a protective spell just as the ball exploded, causing the earth beneath them to quake._

 _The three figures were hunched over on the ground, when everything finally settled and the sky was restored to its former state. Despite what had happened, the dishevelled professors glanced at each other, all asking the same question. Dumbledore turned around, his gaze travelling to the scene of the anomaly, only to stop in his tracks._

 _Before them was a sight that was not easily explained or apprehended. A colossal ball of hardened sand lay embedded in a web-like structure of more solid sand. The object itself was astonishing, but what stood out above all, was the young boy's face that was visible through the shattered half of the sand-shield…_

Dumbledore's expression turned to one of consideration, whilst eyeing the gourd of sand. He knew the boy was not of this world, and it was indeed just as it had been foretold a few weeks prior.

 _'A strange visitor will enter the borders which you have attempted to conceal. Not of magic, nor of creatures, but of something greater…'_

Remembering part of the prophecy that had been given to him, Dumbledore closed his eyes and held up his hand, silencing the two house heads.

"The boy has been through enough as it is. He will stay here until he is fully recovered."

"Headmaster, he is an intruder-"

"He is in need of a home, Severus. And Hogwarts will always provide help to those who need it."

A heavy silence settled in the room, Snape deciding to hold his tongue.

"Severus, I know you deem this decision foolhardy, but I implore you to see method in my madness."

With 'n solemn expression, Snape nodded hesitantly. "As you wish, Headmaster. However, I must ask what you intend to do with the gourd?"

"I will leave that to you, Severus. It needs to be gaurded at all times, and for the time being, kept away from the boy."

"I understand, Headmaster," he replied, ending the conversation between the three of them.

The last thing to occur was the longest silence ever recorded in their history. Two worlds that were never supposed to meet, were now interlaced by the threads of fate. Together, they would rewrite the future...

 **AN: Okay, so that was the prologue. Hope you all enjoyed. (I'm sorry if it's really short or abrupt you guys :) )**


	2. Chapter 1: In The Light Of Day

**Author's Note: Hey guys! :D I just writing this chapter and I was actually quite nervous that it would be a tad boring (My apologies if it is), but I do I promise the next chapter will include Luna. :D I'm actually quite excited for this fic, and I am really grateful for the Favourites and Review so far! Thank you so much! :)**

 **As for the story, I thought about clearing one or two things up really quickly:**

 **-Gaara is 16 is this story, however I know that might not entirely coincide with the anime/manga and for that I apologise.**

 **-Also, this fic takes place during the Golden Trio's fifth year at Hogwarts. I intend to still follow the timeline, however there will be a couple of changes, considering big, bad Gaara arrived on the scene :D (Haha, don't hate me please XD)**

 **Other than that, I'd love to hear what you guys would like to see happening in the story, and I might incorporate it into the plot. :)**

 **One more thing, I don't own any of the characters in this Fic, they all belong to their respective owners. :)**

 **And, without further ado, please enjoy the next chapter! :D**

* * *

Icy wind slashed at his face as the rugged groundskeeper tried to get his bearings in the mess surrounding him. His eyes were downcast as the damage that had been done sunk in. The hut in which he had lived in for most of his time at Hogwarts lay in ruins before him; the charred bricks scattered about the grounds. A small whine erupted from the large boarhound next to him.

"I know boy, I know. That storm really came outta nowheres, didn't it? Professer Dumbledore said it was top secret, it was," Hagrid muttered, more to himself, before patting Fang on the head. "The lightnin' really wrecked me house, yer know. Not ter mention all that sand layin' about."

An exasperated sigh escaped his lips as he straightened himself out, glancing at the once green grounds now dusted with a thick layer dirt. The sun was starting to rise and soon the castle would be bustling with life once again.

"Best ter get ter work" he uttered, Fang following suite as Hagrid moved to clear the rubble before them.

* * *

 _...Gaara..._

 _...Gaara..._

 _...GAARA!_

A pair of emerald eyes shot open, the boy's chest heaving up and down, as ragged breaths escaped his lips. Gaara remained in this stationary position on the bed, until his breathing slowly returned to its normal state. Unmoving, he allowed his eyes to travel across the room, noting that he was in a large hall of beds stacked adjacent to each other, much like an infirmary. A divider was placed at his side, shielding his view from the cot next to him. Only then it dawned on him that he wasn't alone in the chamber. Turning his head to face the direction of the other person, he frowned ever so slightly. Something was wrong.

 _'Why can't I sense their presence?'_

Turning his head back to face the ceiling, he closed his eyes once again, trying to remember what had happened before he woke up, only to be met with nothing but a dull echo in his head. He couldn't remember anything. And somehow, that was more frightening than the strange place he found himself in at the moment. His thoughts then traced back to the last clear memory he could find.

He was the Kazekage of the Hidden Sand village, former vessel of Shukaku, one of the tailed beasts and fought alongside the other Kage's in their battle against Madara.

Suddenly his eyes shot open again, realising something, something that was currently missing from him.

"Ahh, you're finally awake, young man."

His gaze moved over to an elderly looking matron, rushing over to him with a tray of medicines.

"You've been asleep for quite some time now. Well, given what you've been through, it is to be expected," she stated in a matter of fact tone. she placed the tray down on the table beside him and started pouring liquid into a cup.

"Oh come now, sit up. Up up. Can't have you lying there the entire time," she rambled, handing him the cup with an expectant look. Gaara simply stared back, unmoving. His stoic expression settled on his face and didn't betray any of his thoughts.

A frustrated scowl spread across the matron's features. "Well? I don't have all day, young man," she huffed placing the cup down beside him again. "The Headmaster instructed me to inform him the moment you woke up. When I come back, that cup better be empty. Honestly..." she mumbled, exiting the room. Gaara distinctly heard her reprimand someone on her way out and inwardly cringed at the woman's shrill voice. Of course, his expression never betrayed him.

After a few moments, he made to sit up, furrowing his brows slightly as a sharp pain resounded in his head. Resting his body on his one elbow, he clutched his head with his free hand, waiting for the pain to subside. However, his hopes were in vain; in fact, it only started to get worse the longer he waited. His thoughts however, were soon interrupted by a hearty chuckle. With much effort, he looked up and was met with the visage of bearded, bespectacled, old man.

"I'm glad to see you have awoken from your slumber," the man started, his hands folded behind his back. His gaze then fell on the cup next to the cot. "You must think of her as a tad harsh in her ways, but Madam Pomfrey means well. I suggest you drink up, it'll make that horrid throbbing go away."

Something about the man's voice seemed to calm Gaara. Whether it was his aura or the way he spoke, Gaara couldn't tell, but he knew that if he were to make any sense of this, he had to trust this man enough to take the medicine. Tentatively, he slowly reached forward and grasped the cup, eyeing the liquid curiously, before drinking it. The taste was indeed horrid, however he refused to let his passive expression falter. Once he finished, and placed the cup back, an immediate sense of relief started to wash over him. He moved to sit up completely, facing the peculiar man fully.

"Ahh see. Much better, isn't it? Now, I can imagine you must have a lot of questions, so allow me to set your mind at ease for the moment," the man started, sitting at the foot end of the bed. "My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am the Headmaster here at Hogwarts," he gestured to the building around them. Gaara's gaze didn't falter.

"Last night, by some force or other, you appeared here, sheltered in a cocoon of sorts."

Gaara's eye's widened slightly, remembering what he was missing.

"Where is it?" his deep, raspy voice asked in a manner that didn't make it sound like a question. Dumbledore eyed him with consideration.

"I can assure it is safely guarded. However, you must understand, as much as this might all be strange to you, we have never encountered anything of this magnitude before either. As a precaution, we have taken your gourd to a secure location in the castle."

A silence settled between the two.

"I know it must mean quite a great deal to you, and once we have fully assessed the situation, with your consent of course, we will return it to you."

As much as he didn't want to conform to this man's terms, Gaara didn't have much of a choice. During his short time in the Hospital Wing, he had realised something that caused him great confusion, and even a slight hint of fear. He had absolutely no control over his chakra. He could not access it or even channel it through his body. And without his gourd, he was no better than an ordinary human.

However, Dumbledore didn't know that. As long as he kept his guard up, he could manipulate the situation to some extent until he could figure out what exactly was happening, With that in mind, he nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Very well then," Dumbledore stood, a gentle smile on his face. "Now, as much as I would love to discuss this matter further with you, I do believe you need your rest. I will pop in again tomorrow to see how you are progressing,-"

Dumbledore started walking towards the exit, but paused midstep. "I do not believe I got your name?" he said thoughtfully.

Gaara simply stared at him, unblinking. He intended on keeping the socialising to a minimum, and allowing this strange man to know even the slightest bit about him was too great a risk, given his current predicament.

After a few moments of silence, Dumbledore let out a light chuckle. "Let's leave that to be one more of the many mysteries of the castle. I'll have you know however, there are quite a few students around here that are rather drawn to them," he finished, closing the door behind him.

Without the presence of the elderly man disturbing him any longer, Gaara sunk back into the bed and, feeling rather sluggish all of sudden, drifted off to sleep once again.

 **AN: Oki, well, that was this chapter. I plan on updating again really soon, and thank you again for reading you guys! :)**


End file.
